Marla Hedges
|Klasse = Rotschärpe |Spezialisierung = Körperkampf |Vorname = Marla |Nachname = Hedges |Geburt = |Alter = ca. Mitte - Ende 20 |Zugehörigkeit = Rotschärpen |Gilde = Gossenläufer |Größe = 1,75m |Gewicht = Statur mutet stabil an, muskulös |Haarfarbe = Helles Blond |Augenfarbe = Grün |Besonderheiten = Reibeisenstimme (Spricht immer heiser, als würde sie eine Erkältung auskurieren)|Bild = Marla_8.jpg|thumb|290px|Marla in der Zuflucht beim Türdienst (Gezeichnet von: Sierra)|Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Ich erwache. Dunkelheit. Orientierungslos. Meine Hand fährt zur linken Seite. Das Schlaflager ist leer. Wie spät ist es? Es stinkt. Ich bin in der Zuflucht. Mit steifen Gliedern erhebe ich mich, meine Rüstung knarzt. Schon wieder darin eingeschlafen. Ein Summen geflüsterter Unterhaltungen tritt an meine Ohren, während ich den Waffengurt um meine Hüften schnalle. Ein kurzer Griff versichert mir das Alles richtig sitzt und das Rascheln der vermoderten Stoffbahnen meines Lagers begleitet mich als ich hinaus trete. Ein Schritt und ich drohe das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren - Ein Blick auf den Boden. Kotze. '' ''Geräuschvoll ziehe ich meine Nase nach oben – Ein Fehler in diesen Wänden. Mein Augenmerk wandert über die Lager, mustert die verwahrlosten Gestalten die alle ein Ähnliches Schicksal teilen. Der Geruch nach Menschen verdichtet sich zunehmend und versuche nicht daran zu denken. Diesig wabert der Dunst von oben hinein und beraubt mich der klaren Sicht, obgleich die Nacht sternenklar über mir steht. Ein kalter Windzug erfasst meine Glieder, ich sehe wie die Obdachlosen ihre Lumpen enger ziehen. Meine Schritte führen mich über die alte Holztreppe, die unter jedem meiner Tritte bedrohlich knarzt. '' ''Eine Frau tritt an mir vorbei. Rotes Haar, vom Feuer geküsst. Sie lächelt schmal und flüstert ihre Begrüßung. Die meisten haben sehr schnell gelernt, dass man auf der Straße lieber leise spricht. Ich erwidere ein knappes Nicken und begebe mich weiter hinab. Auf dem Ausguck steht der Grund für das leere Schlaflager neben mir. Mein Bruder - Er unterhält sich angestrengt mit der kleinen Frau. Unwillkürlich zucken die Hände zu meinen Waffen, als mir gewahr wird wie sie lauernd umeinander herum schleichen. Eine Armlänge Abstand und trotzdem flüstern sie, dass ich ihre Worte nicht verstehen kann. Sie windet sich um ihn, wie ein gefährlicher Schatten. Eine Schlange, die nur darauf wartet zu beißen zu können. Doch nicht hier, nicht in diesen Wänden. Wieder nicke ich grüßend, doch man schenkt mir keine Beachtung. '' ''Unten am Feuer bemerke ich, wie kalt das Rüstleder über Nacht geworden ist, meine klammen Finger strecken sich nach den züngelnden Flammen aus. Ein willkommen heißendes Murmeln ergeht über die gedrungenen Gestalten, die sich bei diesem Wetter alle am Feuer versammeln. Ein Rascheln in meinem Rücken lässt mich den Kopf über die Schulter wenden, ein Schopf schwarzer Locken steckt die schiefe Nase aus dem Heilereck und begrüßt mich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, ihre Augen funkeln freundlich. Ich komme nicht umher einen gehobenen Mundwinkel zu erwidern. Schon ist sie meinem Blick wieder entschwunden und ich mustere die Seelen am Feuer genauer. '' ''Mein Augenmerk wird von einem eindrucksvollem Fingerspiel gefangen. Ein einfaches Stück Bindfaden flechtet sich in Windeseile zu einer Darstellung eines Turms, dann zu einer verwobenen Brücke, nur um im nächsten Wimpernschlag wieder gänzlich ohne Knoten herab zu hängen. Das habe ich als Kind gespielt – Und heute würde ich nicht mal die Schleife dazu binden können. Daneben hockt ein breiter Kerl und betrachtet das Fräulein mit dem Faden mit verstohlen fasziniertem Blick. Ich reibe mir über das Gesicht mit den warmen Fingern und seufze tonlos aus. Als meine Augen wieder an Fokus gewinnen, wandern sie zu einer Frau herüber, die auf dem Allzwecktisch grade ihrer Arbeit nachgeht. Erst als ich sehe was sie treibt, fällt mir der angenehme Duft nach Wachs auf. Sie zieht Kerzen und obgleich sie blind ist, formt sie das Wachs perfekt. Es ist erstaunlich was für Menschen ihren Weg in dieses Armenhaus finden, nicht? '' ''Ich höre bekannte Stimmen am Langtisch. Alte Freunde der Ruine kommen nach Hause und setzen sich mit dem Capo zusammen. Eine kurze Verabschiedung erfolgt an die Personen am Feuer und ich bewege mich in Richtung Eingang. Die Südländerin lässt sich auf ihrem Thron nieder, die Frau mit den dunklen Augen die niemals verraten was sie denkt. Gleich schlägt sie einen Flüsterton mit den Heimkehrern an. Ich nicke ihnen grüßend zu. Die rothaarige Gilneerin, von der ich gar nichts weiß und der ich trotz dessen auf seltsamer Weise vertraue. Genau so ihr Kerl, der neben ihr sitzt und nur ein kaum erkennbares Nicken zeigt. '' ''Ich lehne mich an den Rahmen des Eingangs, das marode Holz knarzt dabei bedrohlich und etwas Schutt rieselt auf meine Schultern. Wohlwollend wird meine Arbeit mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen und so wendet sich mein Blick in die triste Dunkelheit des Aufgangs. Nicht lange dauert es und ich höre nahende Schritte auf der Treppe, ich nehme Haltung an. Eine magere Gestalt schält sich aus den Schatten und bleibt zwei Stufen vor mir stehen. ''"N'abend – Weißt'e wo 'de hier bis?" frage ich und bekomme ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Ein schiefes Grinsen nimmt auf meinen Zügen Gestalt an. "Hervorragend. Frische Gesichter ham' wir am liebst'n." '' Darbietend deute ich hinter mich. ''"Willkommen im Dreck... Das ist die Zuflucht und wir haben Regeln." 'Aussehen' thumb|left|332px|Nachtmahr & Marla Durchschnittlich, unscheinbar – So wirkt die Frau auf den ersten Blick. Kein markantes Merkmal lässt sie aus der Menschenmasse hervor stechen. Das Weib ist von mittelmäßigem Wuchs, einen Meter Siebzig vielleicht (Genau: 1,75m), wobei ihre Statur recht stabil anmutet. So scheint sie wohl zumindest in der letzten Zeit viel körperlicher Arbeit nachgegangen zu sein. Die Kleidung wird diesen Umstand meist ebenso unterstreichen – Weiches Leder, robuste Stoffe. Ihr Hals wird nahezu immer durch ein Stück Stoff bedeckt - Sei es nun ein eingearbeiteter Kragen in der Rüstung, oder aber ein Schal. Wenn man mal ihre Haut erspähen kann, wird man sehen, dass sie weiß wie Schnee schimmert. An einigen Stellen treten sogar die Äderchen blau hervor. Das Gesicht und die Schultern sind von seichten Sommersprossen gespickt. Einige Winter wird die Frau schon überstanden haben, wenn man raten würde, wären es wohl an die Zwanzig, eher mehr. Doch die Zeit hat ihr gut mitgespielt – Jung und fein sind die Züge, wobei wenige Blicke in ihr Gesicht verraten, dass das Leben dem unschuldigen Antlitz mitgespielt hat. Feine Narben zeigen sich auf der Haut des Halses, der Schultern und vereinzelt auch im Gesicht. Die Augen sind von einem hellen Grün, ein aufmerksamer Blick – Doch da mag etwas fehlen. Es ist jedem selbst überlassen, ob erkannt wird was es genau ist. Ein jedes Mädchen trägt ihn mit sich her, diesen bestimmen Glanz – Doch jenen Augen beraubt. Hellblondes, feines Haar ist doch meist zu einem strengeren Zopf nach hinten gebunden, wobei sich immer mal wieder einige Strähnen hinaus verirren. Eine einzelne Feder wurde samt Perle hinein geflochten. Sonderlich gepflegt wird es nicht, stumpf und lieblos hängt es meist herum. 'Persönlichkeit' Passend zur Reibeisenstimme würden einige Personen behaupten, dass sie sich für eine Frau viel zu borstig und rau verhält. Hier kommt mal ein übler Scherz über die Lippen, dort wird dreckig aufgelacht. Im Allgemeinen sieht man sie oft mit erhobenem Mundwinkel und mit dümmlichem Spruch auf der Kante - Böse Zungen behaupten, die Frau wäre nicht ganz die hellste Kerze auf dem Kuchen. Es braucht nicht viel, bis sich die Finger zu einer Faust krümmen und auf diese dann auf dein Gesicht zurauscht. Denn dumm kommen kannst du ihr mit vielem und du wirst einen Preis dafür bezahlen, früher oder später. Du kannst Glück oder Pech haben. An guten Tagen bleibt man der Lektion und einer gebrochenen Nase erspart, an schlechten Tagen jedoch sollte dir das Licht gnädig sein, dass du schneller die Beine in die Hand nimmst, als sie ihre Arme rucken lassen kann. Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass Marla jeden Tag eine Münze wirft bb man nun schlecht gelaunt oder besonnen durch die Straßen zieht. Letzteres sieht man dann häufiger in einer vertrauten Umgebung, wie beispielsweise dem Armenhaus. Irgendwo scheint das Schlägerweib nämlich tatsächlich ein Herz zu haben und grade die Personen, die ihr nicht auf dauerhaft auf die Nerven gehen, dürfen nicht selten erleben, dass Marla sich für sie einsetzt und sich um ihre Probleme kümmert. Selbst hat man sicherlich auch welche, wer hat die nicht, doch einen Schwank aus ihrer Jugend gibt es nur wahrlich selten zu hören. Das macht aber auch nichts, denn einigen suggeriert sie eben trotzdem das Bild, dass man auf sie bauen kann. Auf sie ist Verlass und manch' einem ein geschätztes Geleit. Bei ihr gibt's vorher nicht viel 'Blabla' und hinten rum kein 'Trara'. 'Gängiges Gemunkel' (wohl am ehesten in der Zuflucht zu hören. ooC Anmerkung: Hier darf sich ebenso jeder berufen fühlen etwas zu schreiben) *... soll nach Sturmwind gekommen sein, um nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen.'' *''... sollte bei einem Hausbrand angeblich gestorben sein.'' *''... ist unverträglich gegenüber Staub, was ihre Reibeisenstimme hervorruft.'' *''... war beim Militär.'' *''... war mal weit weg von Prügeleien und zwielichtigen Gestalten.'' *''... soll noch nie ein Kleid getragen haben.'' *''... bevor sie nach Sturmwind kam, soll sie Banditenkönigin in Westfall gewesen sein.'' *''... hat von nichts 'ne Ahnung, außer vom Kloppen.'' *''... soll über keinerlei Feinmotorik verfügen.'' *''... hat angeblich ein paar Hautbilder, will einer Mal gesehen haben – Als sie ohne Rüstung rumlief.'' *''... tritt niemals ohne Rüstung/Waffe aus dem Lager.'' *''... hat's eher so mit Frauen – Hat überhaupt keine Gefühle – Hat einen Ehemann.'' *''… geht öfter mal ins Hurenhaus in der Altstadt.'' *''… soll total auf Süßkram abfahren.'' *''… genießt eine gute Prügelei.'' *''… Verwandelt sich bei Vollmond in einen Kerl.'' 'Soziales Umfeld' 'Familie und prägende Menschen:' *'Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Rupert Hedges' †'' - Vater - ''"Mögest du in Frieden gefunden haben." '' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Carmen Hedges '† - Mutter - "Ich bete jeden Tag dafür, dass du nicht unter ihnen wandeln musst." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tyler Hedges - Bruder - "Hätten deine inneren Dämonen doch nur geschwiegen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif William & Robyn '† - ''"Ewiglich." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Evelyn 'Evy' Hedges '''† '- Schwägerin - ''"Gut, dass du ihn nicht so sehen musst." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nachtmahr (Adrien) - Mentor, verschollen oder tot? † -'' "Entscheidungen die man am wenigsten bereut."'' *18px [[Gossenläufer |'Die Zuflucht' ]]- Wohnort - "Ein Ort wo jeder deinen Namen kennt, aber niemandem weiter sagt." 'Freunde, Bekannte & unliebsame Begegnungen:' (Nach Alphabet sortiert) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Adain - Der Dok - "Bist'n Schnieker." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Amber '(Lady Boucher) - Geschäftliche Beziehung - ''"Ihr haltet Euch für gerissener als ihr seid, Fräulein Amber." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Annabell Wohlbert - Wache - "Es kommt der Tag, da werde ich dich demütigen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bruces '''aka. '''Bruci - Bekanntschaft- "Falken fliegen und Vögel singen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Ceinlyn '- unliebsame Bekanntschaft - ''"Du hältst dich für ganz toll, wie? Vielleicht bist'e das ja. Wohl eher nicht."right *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Damianos''- Bekanntschaft - "Meinen Kopf kostest du nicht."' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Dee '- Bekanntschaft - "Ich weißt so gut wie nichts von dir und dennoch weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Fallyn - Bekanntschaft - "Vielleicht hab'n wir uns unter 'nem falschen Stern kennen gelernt." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fayren Vulpon -''' seltsame Bekanntschaft '- ''"Interessanter als ich zunächst glaubte. Ob du noch für weitere Überraschungen gut bist?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif[[Fee| Fee]] - Vertraute, Freundin - "Du erkennst was Bedeutung trägt und was nichtig ist. Ich vertraue dir." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Felix - Bekanntschaft - "Manchma' is' geteiltes Leid, halbes Leid. Oder Doppeltes." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fio - Freund - "'ne Söldnernatur, 's gefällt mir. Bis' anders als die meist'n. 's gefällt mir auch." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fora - Bekanntschaft - "Alte Gesichter bringen niemals gute Kunde." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Gaya Maruan - Bekanntschaft - "Seltsam." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gharl - vertrauenswürdige (?) Bekanntschaft - "Wenn ich von dies'n Strümpf'n Krätze oder Herps' krieg', erwürg' ich dich mit den'n." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gilvar - Bekanntschaft - "Dieser Hintern." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Hase - Bekanntschaft, Freund? - "Und wohin bist du verschollen?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Hervard - Bekanntschaft - "Schlägt dein Herz am recht'n Fleck?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian - Bekanntschaft - "Gegensätze ziehen sich an und Gemeinsamkeiten aus?" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack Mulldon - Bekanntschaft - "Ick' wünscht ick' hättn Schwanz. Mit dem ich dein Maul stopf'n kann." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kalwyn - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Ick' würd dir glatt 'n Hintern versohlen" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kate - vertrauenswürdige Bekanntschaft, Freundin - "Schmuddelbuch-Schwester." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gifKater 'Franky' '- Bekanntschaft - ''"Alle reden sie von Glenn. Und selten fiel nur dein Name. Beim Licht, warum?! Was ein Kerl!" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif [[Laleh|'''Lee]] - Bekanntschaft - "Wir könnten nicht verschiedener sein." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Leirix - Bekanntschaft - "Ihr tragt das Lächeln trügerischer als eine Narrenmaske und eure Augen sind grünes Gift." *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lenn' - Bekanntschaft - "Wenn du deine Versprechungen wahr machst, brauch' ich wirklich ne Sänfte." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lileath - Bekanntschaft - "Jeder Mensch hat seine Geschichte. Deine kennen viele, doch niemand kennt dich." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lisa - (vertrauenswürdige?) Bekanntschaft - "Du bist wichtig." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lotte - seltsames Vertrauen -'' "Wir spielen also ein Spiel. Ohne Regeln und ohne Prinzip. Die einzige Frage die sich stellt ist: Mit- oder Gegeneinander?"'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nikolai - flüchtige Bekanntschaft - "Ich bin entzückt." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Paisley Keynes - Geschäftliche Beziehung - "Diese Frau sollte man sicherlich mit Vorsicht genießen." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif[[Nemisa Reval| Nemisa]] - Bekanntschaft - "Auf das verlorene Leben." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Opi - Bekanntschaft - Entweder du bis' echt vollkomm' plemm plemm oder du lügs mir 'ne Spur zu gut. *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif[[Peredor| Pere]] & Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif[[Finarey| Fin]] - ehem. Capos -'' "Ers wieder da, sie bleibt verscholl'n. Schade drum."'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Ranka - Capo - "Manchmal bist du uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Diese Momente sind selten, aber gut." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Salma - Bekanntschaft - "Eine gute Seele." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Sekh' - Bekanntschaft - "Ich hass' spionierende Wach'n." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Seth - Bekanntschaft - "Hast was symphatisches!" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tim Orodaro - Flüchtige Bekanntschaft - "Das Gesicht aus dem Alpträume gemacht sind." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Vaeln Reddick - Bekanntschaft - "Mein Apfelkönig!" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Veidt - Bekanntschaft - "Bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein, mein Guter." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Vesley - unliebsame Bekanntschaft - "Verrecke. Qualvoll." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Viper - Bekanntschaft - "Dieser Hintern!" 'Das sagen Andere über Marla' / Zitate (Steht für freie Erweiterung zur Verfügung.) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemi - "Sie weiß was sie will. Wenn ich auf Kraft setzen müsste zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder würde ich sie wählen." nachdenklich schaut sie in ihre Einkaufstasche. "Sie ist ein Vortex im Nether! Ich brauche dringend wieder Zuckerrüben!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nachtmahr -'' "Du bist ein Holzkopf. Viel zu gut gelaunt, deine Witze sind eine Katastrophe und als ich deine Vorstellung eines Überraschungsmanövers erleben 'durfte' habe ich kurzzeitig daran gedacht dich umzubringen. Doch ich vertraue dir wie keinem Zweiten. Lass mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen."'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - Ein Mundwinkel wird gehoben, ehe der Söldner antwortet: "Marla, eh. Bißch'n zu loyal. Aber hat's drauf. Un'n echt schräg'n Geschmack. Gefällt mir." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sekh' - Sie lächelt auf. Seltsam noch dazu. "Malalalala." ''Wird's dann geträllert, da verengen sich auch die Augen. Das seltsame Lächeln bleibt aber bestehen, ehe der kleine Mensch kurz schnippst, und da auch schon weiter trottet. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Lotte' - "Wenn es sein muss, nutz deine Fäuste. Oder lass deinen weiblichen Charme spielen. ''*Der Blick legt sich auf Marla, dann wieder nach vorn* "Benutz deine Fäuste."'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Caed - "Marla sach's. Kenn 'k nich'. Ab'r 'k sach Dir was 'k bei dem Nam'n denk. M steht für mutig un' die A's für's Arsch aufreißen. Watt? Da fehl'n zwo Buchstab'n? Na denn steht det R und L für rechts un' links. Wat dit mi'm Nam'n uff sich hat? 'k hau Dir rechts un' links eene rin, wenn Du nich' gleich'n Rand häls'!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kate - "Erst schlagen, dann fragen... Im ersten Moment könnte man meinen, das wäre ihre Lebensdevise, aber die Frau hat mehr Facetten zu bieten, das könnt ihr mir glauben." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bria - "Die Raben krächzen vom Ende des Träumers." * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian Falkner ''- "All die Wut, all der Spott und all die Gleichgültigkeit sind nichts als ein Beweis. Also nur zu, verletze weiter, ohne Rücksicht - die Narben die bleiben sind trotzdem immer deine. Dich dann noch immer selbst zu belügen ist nur solange dein Weg bis du verraten wirst. Und das ist der Punkt wo all die Zweifel wieder anfangen."'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Finnje - "Viel zu hübsch, um ungefährlich zu sein. Wie so'n Schneeweißchen ausser Gosse." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Linn - "Man kann immer nur so nett sein, wie der andere es zulässt. Aber wenn du es aus irgendeinem Grund eines Tages zulassen solltest, werd ich da sein. Das bedeutet Familie." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Schurken